La vengeance est un plat délicieux
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Shonen ai. News. RyoPi. Yamapi décide de se venger, vous vous souvenez "où est-elle?"?


Auteur : Chibi

Source : NewS (je sais Encore ! Mais on m'as dit qu'il y avait pas assez de RyoPi et j'ai plein d'idées débiles sur eux !!)

Titre : La vengeance est un plat délicieux

Résumé : Yamapi décide de se venger. Vous vous souvenez ''Où est-elle ?'' ??

La vengeance est un plat délicieux

Après s'être fait engueuler pendant bien une demi-heure par leur manager, Yamapi pu enfin rentrer dans la loge qu'il leurs étaient réservé. L'aura sombre qui l'entourait prouvait que sa mauvaise journée n'était pas prête de s'arrêter. Passant à côté de Ryo, il lui envoya une tape derrière la tête pour qu'il arrête de pouffer de rire. Mais pour bien continuer à l'enfoncer, Ryo explosa de rire. Assis à côté de lui Yamapi grogna quelques mots entre ses dents que personnes ne comprit.

S'arrêtant assez difficilement de rire Nishikido décida qu'il était temps de dérider son cadet. Surtout que le reste du groupe commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter.

_ T'énerve pas comme ça ! La dernière c'était sur Koya qu'il avait crié !

_ Et c'était vraiment effrayant.

Yamashita grogna de nouveau attendant toujours des excuses de la part de la personne à qui il devait de s'être hurler dessus ! Il lança donc un regard assassin à Ryo.

_ C'est sûr que ta copine n'y est pas allée de main morte !

_ Combien elle t'en a fait ?

Nishikido ne pu s'empêcher de rire à nouveau devant la tournure de la conversation se qui lui valu un autre regard assassin accompagné d'un grognement.

_ Surtout combien de fois vous l'avez fait pour qu'elle te fasse autant de suçon ?

_ Mais attend ! On ne sait même pas qui sait !

_ Et c'est vrai ça ! C'est qui ?

_ On est tes meilleurs amis et tu nous dit rien ?

Alors que Koyama et Tegoshi s'offusquaient de ne pas savoir les détails, Masuda, Shige et Ryo ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire devant la discussion de sourd qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux et au milieu de tout ça, Tomohisa soupirait et grognait comme si ça pouvait améliorer sa journée. La perceptive d'enlever son T-shirt pour pouvoir se changer ne l'enchantait pas des masses mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Tous ses amis étaient prêts pour le shooting, il ne manquait que lui. Soupirant et grognant une nouvelle fois, il retira son T-shirt s'attirant des exclamations mi-horrifié mi-surprise des autres personnes présentent dans la pièce sauf de la part d'une. Yamapi soupira une nouvelle fois. Il y avait de quoi être horrifié. En plus des cinq suçons qui trônaient à la base de son cou, le reste de son corps était recouvert de nombreuses traces rouges. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Au moins personne ne faisait attention aux marques qu'il avait sur les poignets. Satané crétin !

_ C'est une vraie tigresse ta copine !

_ C'est une fan, ne ? Ne ?

_ Forcément ! Pour aimé son corps à ce point là !

Tiens ? La conversation pouvait peut-être tourné en sa faveur. Il lança un regard furtif vers Ryo qui avait plus l'air d'attendre le moment où il allait enlever son pantalon que de s'occuper de la conversation. C'était le bon moment pour commencer à se venger !

_ C'est pour ça que je vous dis de ne pas sortir avec les fans !

_ Mais tu le fait toi !

_ Et tu vois le résultat ? Je me fais engueuler par le manager pendant une heure et je peux te parier que la maquilleuse va en rajouter !

_ Déjà que t'avais l'air dans un mauvais jour ce matin.

Voyant que Yamashita ne faisait aucun mouvement pour se défaire de son pantalon, Nishikido reporta son attention sur la conversation quelque peu déçue.

_ Elle était pas douée ?

_ J'ai connu mieux.

Attend ? Depuis quand Pi était entré dans la conversation et sur quoi avait dériver cette même conversation. De quoi il parlait quand il disait qu'il avait connu mieux ?

_ Mieux ? Qui ?

_ Je donnerais pas de nom mais sur le tournage de Nobuta wo produce…

_ Avec Maki ?

_ Nan ! Une fan !

Il parlait de ses conquêtes là ? Devant lui ? Comment ça ? Et avec qui il l'avait fait sur le tournage de Nobuta ? Pas avec Kame quand même ?

_ Et celle d'hier tu lui mets combien sur 10 ?

Il n'allait quand même pas répondre à cette question ? Et pourtant. Il ne pu s'empêcher de pensé que Pi était vraiment sexy quand il faisait semblant de réfléchir.

_ 3 je dirais.

_ 3 ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ryo qui venait d'élever la voie sous la réponse. Comme plus personne ne le regardait, Yamashita pu tirer la langue à son amant sans que personne ne le remarque.

Quelqu'un ouvrit pour leurs demander de se rendre sur le plateau. Ryo laissa échapper un grognement se rendant compte quand plus de se faire insulter de mauvais coup, il avait loupé le passage où Pi changeait de pantalon. La journée avait bien commencé pourtant.

.

La journée avait été épuisante. Arrivant enfin dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il s'écroula sur le lit. Il avait perdu Yamashita à l'entrée du bâtiment mais il savait que celui-ci n'allait pas tarder. Après tout sa journée n'avait pas vraiment eu l'air de s'améliorer. A cette pensée, le sourire de Nishikido s'agrandit. Pi avait toujours besoin de réconfort après une sale journée et il serait plus qu'heureux de lui donner le réconfort qu'il viendrait chercher. Mais bizarrement, la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvrait toujours pas. Ryo se redressa, plantant son regard sur la porte attendant que cette dernière s'ouvre.

Répondant aux attentes de Nishikido, la porte s'ouvrit laissant passé un Yamashita qui semblait plus que fatigué.

Tomohisa entra dans la pièce, s'assit sur son lit sans faire attention à la personne qui partageait sa chambre avant d'ouvrir son sac et d'en sortir une glace (J'ai un truc avec les glaces cherchez pas !!). Une sale journée ne pouvait se finir que par une bonne glace ou un câlin avec la personne que l'on aime. Mais cette fois c'était cette personne la cause de sa sale journée alors il n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Ryo dévisageait son amant et sa glace.

_ Tu vas quand même pas me faire la gueule ?

Mais Yamapi ne s'occupait toujours pas de lui.

_ Pi ?

Le regard toujours posé sur sa glace, il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour répondre à Nishikido ou lui faire comprendre qu'il l'écoutait. Il fit même exprès de gémir de plaisir en léchant sa cuillère histoire de se venger un peu plus.

_ Pi ! Arrête ça !

_ De quoi tu parles ?

Un immense sourire innocent apparu sur le visage Yamashita faisant soupirer Ryo.

_ Tu veux te venger c'est ça ?

_ Mais non, voyons. Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_ Pi.

_ J'avais juste envie d'une glace.

Ryo soupira de nouveau avant de se rapprocher de son amant. Ses bras passèrent autour de sa taille mais Yamapi ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour se rapprocher de lui ou le repousser.

_ Je suis désolé pour la sale journée que t'as passé mais comment j'aurais pu savoir que tu ne l'avais vraiment pas ?

Toujours concentré sur sa glace, Yamashita lui tira la langue. Nishikido souri devant la gaminerie dont son petit ami pouvait faire preuve.

_ T'as pu qu'à aller attacher Kei-chan à son lit.

_ PI !

Tirant une nouvelle fois la langue, Pi tourna enfin son visage vers le sien.

_ Et c'était quoi cette histoire de note ? Tu t'es pas assez vengé ?

_ Ils savent même pas que c'est toi ! Ca compte pas !

Ryo soupira.

_ Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais pas à l'aise avec ça ! Je veux pas le dire aux autres, j'suis pas prêt !

_ D'accord. Alors je continue à bouder.

Joignant ses gestes à ses paroles, Yamapi se dégagea de la prise de son amant. Nishikido soupira une nouvelle fois. Quand il était de mauvaise humeur, il pouvait devenir vraiment énervant. Ryo pensa à noter cette constatation dans un coin de son esprit pour la prochaine fois.

_ Tu dis rien ?

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ?

_ Quelque chose comme ''désolé'' ou ''je t'aime'' aurais été de circonstance.

Mais Nishikido ne rajouta rien. Quand son Pi était dans cet état, il valait mieux le laisser déverser sa mauvaise humeur. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil tout s'arrangerait, il le savait. Pourtant il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la suite.

_ D'accord ! Je vais demander à Kei-chan de changer de chambre avec moi. Comme ça tu pourras te venger sur la bonne personne.

_ Pi ?

Sortant de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, Yamashita se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la chambre de Keichiro et Shige. Mais alors qu'il allait frapper à la porte, une main le retint.

_ Tu rigole là ?

_ J'ai l'air de rigoler ?

_ Je veux bien que tu ai passé une sale journée, que se soit en partie ma faute mais est-ce qu'on est obligé d'en arriver à des extrémités pareil ?

Devant son petit ami qui commençait à s'énerver Tomohisa se dit qu'il aurait moins de mal que prévue à se venger. Un sourire angélique s'afficha sur son visage avant qu'il n'ajoute :

_ Mais de quoi tu parles Nishikido-san ?

La porte devant lui s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Koyama.

_ Qu'est ce que vous faite ?

_ Kei-chan ? Je voudrais changer de chambre avec toi, je peux ?

_ Mais arrête !

Devant l'éclat de voie de Ryo, Keichiro ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Quelque chose se passait entre ses deux amis et il avait bien l'intention de découvrir quoi ! Suffisait de poser la question, non ?

_ Qu'est ce qu'ils vous arrivent ?

_ Mais rien du tout voyons. Alors on échange de chambre ?

Le regard noir que lui lança Nishikido le dissuada d'approuver. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de mourir aussi jeune.

_ J'ai pas l'impression de Nishikido-san soit vraiment d'accord.

_ Peut-être mais moi, je veux ! Si t'es pas d'accord je demanderai aux autres.

_ Mais t'as pas un peu fini avec ça ?!!

Yamashita se tourna enfin vers son amant qui avait l'air prêt à défoncer la porte si il osait rentrer dans la pièce.

_ Qu'est ce que tu cherches à me faire faire ? Ou dire d'ailleurs ?

_ Mais rien. Avec toi tout se que je dis à un double sens.

_ Parce que la moitié du temps, c'est vrai.

Tournant un regard noir vers Koyama qui venait de faire une intervention, Yamapi lui fit comprendre que si il continuait d'aider Ryo, il risquerait d'en souffrir.

Cherchant à échapper au destin tragique qui l'attendait si il osait aider l'un de ses deux amis, Keichiro voulu fermer la porte. Manque de chance pour lui, son colocataire décida de rentrer dans l'histoire.

_ Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Tiens, Shige. Change de chambre avec moi tu veux ?

_ Ne ?? Pourquoi ??

_ J'aurais préférer que Kei-chan accepte que Nishikido-san puisse régler ses comptes avec lui mais…

Le poing de Ryo s'abattit violemment dans le mur juste à côté de la porte. La patience n'était pas vraiment son fort et quand en plus c'était la personne qu'il aimait qui s'amusait à lui créer des emmerdes, le calme n'était plus vraiment de rigueur.

_ Pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça, Nishikido-san ?

_ Pi, va vraiment falloir que t'arrête ton délire !

Le sourire de Yamapi s'agrandit alors qu'il voyait ses deux autres amis totalement bloqués devant l'accès de colère de son petit ami. Mais lui savait parfaitement que Ryo ne lui ferait rien alors ça l'amusait de le voir s'énerver si facilement.

Pendant que leurs deux regards s'affrontaient, une autre porte s'ouvrit.

_ Mais c'est quoi tout ce bruit ?

_ Teshi ? Massu ? Fuyez ! Yamapi et Ryo sont devenus fous !

_ Hééé ??

Soudain, Ryo attrapa l'un des poignets de Yamashita avant de tirer dessus pour pouvoir le traîner jusqu'à leur chambre. Mais Tomohisa, pas de cet avis se dégagea de sa prise.

_ Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé ! Ca n'te suffit pas ?? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ??

_ Rien. Y a plus rien à dire.

_ Bordel ! Pi ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça juste comme ça ? Juste à cause de ça ?

_ Le preuve que si puisque je le fais.

_ Mais faire quoi et à cause de quoi ?

Les quatre autres membres du groupe cherchaient vraiment à savoir quel était le problème avec leurs deux amis mais apparemment ces derniers avaient décidés de les ignorés et continuèrent leur dispute.

_ Mais je me suis déjà excusé plusieurs fois pour ça ! J'étais même prêt à te laisser pester toute la nuit sans broncher et toi tu me balance ça à la figure ?? Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que t'arrête tes conneries et que tu reviennes dans la chambre sans réveiller le reste de l'hôtel ??

_ C'est pas moi qui est réveillé Tego et Massu.

_ Arrête d'être aussi calme !

_ Je veux changer de chambre, j'ai le droit quand même ? Pourquoi ça te dérange tant que ça ?

_ Pourquoi ça me dérange ? Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?

_ Désolé mais non, Nishikido-san.

_ Et arrête de m'appeler Nishikido-san !

_ Si tout se que je fais t'énerve, pourquoi tu veux que je reste dans la même chambre que toi ?

_ Mais parce que je …

Réalisant que tout le monde le regardait, Ryo ne prononça pas la fin de sa phrase. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit où Yamashita voulait en venir avec tout son remue-ménage. Le faire avouer leur relation devant les autres NewS qui regardait la dispute comme si c'était une série débile à la télé. Ils voulaient une fin digne d'un film, il l'aurait et lui récupérerait son Yamapi parce qu'il était devenu incapable de se passer de lui. Quitte à supporter son sale caractère à la fin de ses mauvaises journées, surtout si il en était la cause. Mais plus jamais il ne le laisserait s'échapper.

C'est avec ça toute nouvelle détermination que Ryo attrapa violement le bras de Tomohisa pour l'attirer à lui. Ne s'attendant pas à se que son amant mette tant de force dans son geste, Tomohisa tomba dans ses bras qui se resserrèrent autour de sa taille. Et alors qu'il était coincé contre le torse de Nishikido par ses bras puissants, une paire de lèvres se colla au sienne avant qu'il n'approfondisse le baiser.

Ils étaient là, au milieu du couloir de l'hôtel, tous leurs camarades les regardant avec des yeux exorbités, entrain de s'embrasser comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus de deux mois. A bout de souffle, ils durent mettre fin au baiser mais Yamashita n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

_ Je t'aime. Ne me refais jamais ça !

Un immense sourire grandit sur les joues rosies du leader. Après quelques minutes de silence, ils entendirent deux portes calquer. A présent seulement tout les deux dans le couloir, Ryo commença à secouer la tête.

_ Maintenant t'as plus intérêt à te plaindre de toute la nuit !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que ta vengeance était pire que la mienne !

_ J'suis pas d'accord ! Tu mérites encore pire ! J'ai quand même passé toue la nuit attaché au lit avant de me faire engueuler toute la journée à cause de tes suçons !

A ce moment là, toutes les portes se rouvrirent d'un seul coup.

_ C'était Ryo ?

_ Piiiii !!!

Le dit Pi parti dans un fou rire incontrôlé. Il n'avait pas prévue que les autres membres du groupe continus d'écouter leur conversation et s'en était que meilleur pour sa vengeance.

_ Ca va ? Tu t'es bien vengé maintenant ?

_ Moui ! Et la vengeance est un plat délicieux !

Fin

J'aime les fins pourries je crois. Ou alors c'est à force de regarder des dramas avec des fins trop nulles, je suis contaminée !!!!

Merci de m'avoir lu et merci d'avance pour les reviews !!

Chibi


End file.
